


Рассвет

by Connor



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor/pseuds/Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рон горюет по Фреду. Сможет ли Гермиона помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Спасибо моей замечательное бете за терпение и все ценные замечания.

Яркие вспышки окружают нас. Грохот и крики со всех сторон. Сердце у меня бьется все быстрее и быстрее, ужас и азарт битвы захватывают целиком. Перси, Джордж и Фред где-то позади, я всем существом чувствую их присутствие. Мне кажется, что братья – какие-то неотделимые части моего тела: мы вместе боремся, вместе выкрикиваем заклятия. И в ту долю секунды, когда нам с Гарри кажется, что победа близка, все идет прахом.

Я кричу от боли и отчаяния, склоняясь над телом Фреда. Пытаюсь дотронуться до его лица, но что-то мешает мне. Слезы не останавливаются – все бегут и бегут по щекам, а сердце разрывается от горя.

От этого кошмара я и проснулся. Я знал, где нахожусь, но все еще отчетливо слышал вопль Перси у тела Фреда. Мне стало не по себе – тяжесть нашей общей потери не отпускала даже во сне. С трудом стряхнув накатывавшее волнами горе, я тихо, чтобы не разбудить беспокойно спящего на соседней кровати Гарри, встал, медленно подошел к окну и слегка отодвинул штору. Мир все еще спал, садом владел предрассветный сумрак, тишина и покой, казалось, царили кругом. На меня нахлынуло ощущение какого-то мирового одиночества, и, обернувшись, я взглянул на Гарри, словно хотел убедиться, что не остался последним человеком на земле. Во сне он казался совсем беззащитным.

Спать теперь совсем не хотелось – я даже представить себе не мог, что кошмар о Фреде снова овладеет мной. На цыпочках я пробрался к двери и тихо вышел. Дом был погружен в безмолвие, на верхней площадке царила тьма. Было невозможно поверить, что дом только вчера был заполнен людьми. Людьми, пришедшими отдать дань погибшим героям. Я даже не знаю, откуда они все появились – ведь на этом кладбище мы и мать Тонкс хоронили только Фреда, Нимфадору и Люпина. Минувший день на кладбище встал перед моим внутренним взором и что-то в душе оборвалось. От тоски в груди все сжималось.

О Мерлин, вчера были его похороны…

После службы в церкви вся наша огромная семья стояла у могилы Фреда. Мне было так странно видеть моих родных одновременно всех вместе и так близко: мама в центре, с красными от слез глазами, бледная, поддерживаемая под руку отцом, низко склонившим голову, чтобы никто не видел его слез. Рядом с мамой – Джинни, она схватила маму за руку и плакала не переставая, а ошарашенный горем Гарри прижал ее к себе и ни на миг не отпускал. От одного взгляда на Джорджа мне хотелось завыть, но слезы никак не приходили. Джордж стоял ближе всего к гробу, его лицо было полно какой-то невысказанной и утраченной навсегда нежности, смешанной с ощущением чего-то непоправимо страшного. Он молча и как-то отрешенно бросил в зияющий провал могилы хлопушку, которая взорвалась и накрыла всех лепестками оранжевых георгинов. Сквозь невыплаканные до конца слезы, как сквозь волшебное стекло, я видел, как Джордж упал на колени и закрыл лицо руками. Перси и Чарли сели рядом с ним на краю могилы, положив руки ему на плечи. Билл с Флер стояли чуть дальше, обнявшись. Я чувствовал, как Гермиона дрожит от рыданий. Со стороны все мы походили на какую-то скульптурную композицию, но мы были единым живым организмом, дышавшим и скорбевшим об утрате незаменимой своей части.

Горе нашей семьи стало одним из многих – мы прощались не только с Фредом, но и с другими, погибшими в тот страшный день. У меня все внутри перевернулось, когда я вспомнил, _какой_ ценой далась нам эта победа. Чего она стоила почти каждой магической семье, у которой отняли мать, отца, сына, дочь, сестру… Они все погибли, сражаясь. Если бы им приказали сделать выбор еще раз, никто из них ни секунды бы не сомневался и снова отдал бы свою жизнь за свободу. И Фред, и Колин Криви, и Лаванда Браун, и все остальные, погибшие молодыми, брали пример с Гарри. И они победили… Не только Пожирателей Смерти, но и саму смерть.

Но от этой мысли легче мне не становилось, по-крайней мере пока.

Ясное осознание того, что Фред умер, что его больше нет, пришло ко мне на последней ступеньке бесконечной лестницы нашего дома – я спускался вниз в кухню за глотком воды. Это заставило меня согнуться от острой, почти физической боли. Великий Мерлин, как же мне было плохо сейчас, пока солнце еще не взошло, и все вокруг казалось серым и расплывчатым. Словно меня навсегда покинула радость. Сев на нижнюю ступеньку, я подумал о родителях и об их горе. Почему-то мне казалось, что их потеря во много раз превосходит мою. А горе Джорджа? Билла? Перси? Чарли? Джинни, наконец? Мой эгоизм отчаяния внезапно пошел на убыль и это немного взбодрило.

Когда я поднялся со ступеньки, мне послышался какой-то шорох на кухне. В полумраке гостиной промелькнула вспышка света, и я направился туда. Освещенная слабым мерцанием волшебной палочки, в кресле сидела Гермиона с чашкой в руках. Волосы у нее были немного растрепаны, взгляд выдавал печаль. Сердце у меня сжалось.

– Не спится? – чуть слышно произнес я. Она вскинула на меня испуганные глаза.

– Рон, ты меня напугал. – также тихо сказала Гермиона и укоризненно покачала головой. – Мне показалось, что ко мне призрак подошел. Я уже давно не сплю – с час примерно. Жду, когда рассветет.

Я уселся рядом с ней в соседнее кресло с маминой кружевной салфеткой на спинке.

– А мне кошмар приснился. Вот я и не сплю. – мне сейчас было ужасно неловко говорить с Гермионой о моем сне – но ведь раньше ей можно было сказать что угодно.

Она посмотрела на меня пристально – своим фирменным взглядом.

– Про Фреда кошмар? – я просто кивнул в ответ. От звука его имени в душе поднялась горечь. Я попытался сменить тему.

– Ты пьешь чай? – я чувствовал, что мой голос начал дрожать. Гермиона улыбнулась немного смущенно:

– Из ромашки. Думала, поможет заснуть.

– Мне нальешь?

– Конечно, пошли.

Неслышно мы дошли до кухни, но в почти полной темноте Гермиона споткнулась и чуть не выронила чашку. Хорошо, я вовремя среагировал и подхватил ее под локоть – не то бы весь дом подняли на ноги. Когда мы вошли через широкую кухонную дверь, за окнами уже немного посветлело.

Гермиона налила мне своего ромашкового чая и мы сидели, погруженные в тишину, понимая друг друга без слов. Если бы она сейчас знала, что я могу с закрытыми глазами описать каждую черточку ее лица… Скажи я это вслух, Фред и Джордж точно подняли бы меня на смех.

Фред и Джордж. Всю мою жизнь они были для меня единым существом о двух головах. У меня нет ни единого воспоминания о Джордже, в котором бы не участвовал бы Фред. И наоборот. Все детские каверзы и проказы они совершали вместе. Сейчас, сидя с Гермионой за нашим длинным столом, я вспомнил их дурацкие шалости.

– Рон, о чем ты думаешь? – услышал я Гермиону словно с другого конца света.

– О проделках Фреда и Джорджа. – печально усмехнулся я.

– Расскажи мне, – она знала все и так, ведь я много раз рассказывал Гемионе о братьях, но в голосе ее была мольба и грусть. Я вздохнул поглубже.

– Помню, в детстве, до школы, они меня всегда заставляли делать всю грязную работу, когда выдумывали очередную пакость. Ведь Джинни об этом не попросишь – она девчонка, ну и характер у нее уже и в детстве был – ого-го! Один раз они решили нашей соседке миссис Рейми отомстить за то, что она их гоняла из своего вишневого сада. – я и не заметил, как начал отчаянно жестикулировать. – Сделали целую кучу навозных бомб, захватили меня с собой и побежали к миссис Рейми на задний двор, разложили бомбы по всему периметру. Я был в диком восторге, меня же взяли в игру старшие братья! Но в этот момент на задний двор вышла миссис Рейми собственной персоной.

Заметив широкую улыбку Гермионы, я обрадовался – показалось, что на долю секунды тяжесть, сдавившая сердце, отступила.

– И она вас поймала на месте преступления? – спросила с надеждой Гермиона, и мне захотелось расхохотаться.

– Ага. Что-то вроде того. Одна из бомб взорвалась прямо у старой карги под носом. Но Джордж и Фред успели смыться раньше этого знаменательного события. А вот твой покорный слуга, – я шутливо поклонился, – оказался в руках у нашей соседки. Меня наказали – целый месяц безвылазно просидел дома. А между прочим, был август – жара страшная… Братья вышли сухими из воды – их я маме не выдал. Ну про Нерушимое обещание ты знаешь, да и про все остальное тоже. Спроси как-нибудь у Фреда и Джорджа сама, они тебе такого порасскажут…

Я осекся, когда понял, _что_ сказал. Гермиона зажала рот ладонью и всхлипнула. Я вспомнил, как Фред и Джордж выводили меня из себя в детстве своими шутками. Как злился, что они меня всерьез не воспринимают – а я ведь всегда хотел быть похожим на них. В конце концов, они подарили Карту Мародеров Гарри, а не мне…

И вот теперь Фреда нет. Моя душа разрывается от боли и потери. Теперь мне никогда не сказать моему брату, как он всегда бесил меня.

Больше не смогу сказать ему, как сильно я им гордился.

Как сильно любил.

Слезы стояли в горле, я попытался откашляться и ощутил дрожь во всем теле. Увидел, что Гермиона поднялась со стула и подошла ко мне.

– Рон… – она дотронулась до моей руки своей маленькой теплой ладошкой, а я закрыл глаза и отвернулся. – Рон…

Горе захлестнуло меня, как поток, как наводнение. Я сдерживался весь прошлый день и всю ночь. Но теперь наконец осознал до конца, до боли во всем теле, что Фреда больше нет. Мне стало трудно дышать, я распадался на части от этого сокрушительного знания. Гермиона села рядом со мной на корточки и ласково дотронулась до запястья.

Фред был моим братом, он был частью кровного дуэта, которого больше нет. Его не стало. Он был частью меня самого. Я зарыдал, глухо и беспомощно. Словно во сне я ощутил, как Гермиона обнимает меня. Вцепившись в нее, как будто она была единственной, кто связывал меня с этим миром, я понял, что и она плачет, бессвязно повторяя:

– Родной, все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, – ее голос охрип от рыданий. Гермиона отняла мое заплаканное лицо от своего плеча и я с болью увидел ее глаза. В них была невероятная нежность. Она поцеловала меня и я ощутил на губах соленый привкус ее слез. Обняв Гермиону крепче, я прошептал, выворачивая свою истерзанную тоской душу наизнанку, зная, что истина в моих словах будет с нами навсегда:

– Я… Я тебя люблю.

За окном занимался рассвет нового дня.


End file.
